starshipsfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperion
Imperion is an epic space building games from the makers of Travian (TravianGames). Players build up bases, construct fleets, research technology, colonize other planets, and fight for control of the galaxy. Pick one of three races the Terrans, Xen, or Titans. Imperion Basics Imperion is the latest games from the makers of Travian another popular MMO browser game. This time the game is set in space with warships instead of medieval weaponry. Players in Imperion can pick one of three unique races the Terrans, Titans or Xen Each race has unique looking buildings and ships so you can tell them apart from each other. Picking a race is easy it is done during the sign up process. Once you join you will find yourself at the main screen which is divided into three sections. At the top you have your yellow icons fort the star map, statistics, reports and mail. Below this is your base where you can construct buildings, construct fleets, and grow your base. If you click on the small red spots on your game map you will get a list of buildings that can be built. You can only build the structure if you have enough resources to do so. At the bottom of the screen you will find your resource mines that you can expand for more resource production. Your goal is to get your base running well, construct defenses and ships for protection and then colonize other planets and expand your empire. Imperion Resource Production Before you go about decimating your enemies you will need to upgrade your resource mines. Your mines should be expanded to level ten as soon as possible to get a constant supply of resources coming into your empire. You have three resources: Metal, Crystal, and Deuterium. The Titans have a different resource to replace Deuterium they have Tritium. You can expand these structures at the bottom of your screen and you don’t need any special building to expand them the mines are already built. Once you build a research facility you can use geologic exploration and create a few more mines slots on your planet. For each resource you can build a stockyard to increase the amount of resources you can hold on the planet. Unless you are going to be away from the game for a long period you don’t need them in the beginning since you will be using up all your resource reserves building your base. Building a resource cache will preserve some of your resources for use if you suffer a raid or attack by another empire. Research Facility Your research facility is a very important building allowing you to grow your empire with new technology. This building uses research points and with each upgrade of this building you will gain more research points to spend on technology. Let’s look at each areas of research. Engineering: This tech allows you to build up your planets infrastructure. You can research building lots, geologic exploration, building stability, and building lots. Defense: This tech allows you to build defensive structures for your planet. Lasers, pulse guns, missiles, artillery and other defensive techs are available. Energy Tech: This tech allows you to build other energy producing buildings such as fusion and hydropower. Civilian Space Flight: This tech is concerned with your civilian ships and galaxy exploration. Build colony ships, probes, transports, recyclers, and tankers. Other technologies allow for more cargo, fuel and starship speed. Research espionage and spy on your enemies planets. Military Ships: This technology helps you construct fighting vessels. Build fighters, bombers, destroyers, cruisers and attack missiles. Use other technologies to improve fuel, cargo and speed for these ships. You can specialize in one technology at a time like engineering, for example. The game will produce extra research points in engineering which you can apply to whatever engineering section you want. If you need more building lots use your points in that area. Each section will have a number of points you need before you can use the upgrade and each upgrade will have multiple levels for further improvement. Building Your Ships To build spaceships you need a military and civilian shipyard. You will also need to use the research facility and research the ship you want to build first. Once that is done the ship will be available in the shipyard. Each ship will take anywhere from a few minutes to several hours to build. Upgrading these shipyards will build your ships faster. If you build a hanger you can store your ships there and they also have a chance to survive if your planet is attacked. Each hanger upgrade will provide more storage space for your ships.You should really hold off ship building until you can afford capital ships and make some planet defenses instead. You can send out a few fighters if you like to explore the planets around you. You can attack them if you want and get a few resources in return. The fleetbase helps you organize your fleet. At this building you can send your ships on attack missions, explore the galaxy, provide support, and colonize. You can pick the number of ships you want to send out at a time. The fleet base also provides a handy combat simulator so you can find out how your fleet stacks up against your rivals. Planet Defenses Besides mighty starships you have many planet defenses at your disposal. You will first need to build and arms factory and research the defense you want in the research facility. Flak batteries are your first bet for defense as they are cheap to produce. Once you have those you can pick from the other defenses. You should keep building up your defenses even when making ships, the more defense you have the better off you will be in deterring attacks. Embassy and Trade Once you build an embassy you can join an alliance or form one yourself. You can manage your league from the embassy. You can invite other players see your wars, conduct diplomacy with other teams, and give out ranks to your players as well as do other league related matters from your embassy. Once you build a trade center you can conduction transactions with other planets. There is no money in the game only resources to make your deals. Try to keep your ratios fairly even for most transactions but metal and crystal are by far the most important resources so those will command higher exchange values Imperion Star Map You can view the galaxy via the star map. The map will centerat your location and can see the planets around you in your star system. By clicking on the system star you can zoom in to the planets. There are eight planets in each system with varying levels of resource mines. If you click on each planet it will give you the levels of resource and power capabilities. Clicking the fleet icon will bring up your fleet base and you can conduct fleet missions. If you want to colonize you can pick the planet that is best suited to you or explore other areas of the galaxy. Once you zoom back out, use the arrow keys to move to other systems or enter the coordinates at the bottom if you know them. Conclusion and Thanks Imperion is a great space game with plenty to keep you occupied. Be sure to get those resources built up as soon as possible so you can begin to build up your ships. Also be sure to check the Ship Artwork Thank you brlamc of brighthub for this review! Category:Starships Universes